The Way You Make Me Feel
by remuslives23
Summary: Summary: "Don't speak," Kurt murmured, pressing two fingers to Blaine's mouth. My first Glee fic!


My first Glee fic, inspired by watching Blaine get all sweaty and mouthy in 3x08. Thanks to lj user=dogunderfoot and lj user=mypretty_art for their beta, advice, and hand-holding (even if I did have to explain who the heck Blaine and Kurt were to lj user=dogsunderfoot)

* * *

Kurt stepped away from the door when Finn turned to leave the gym, pressing himself into the shadows as the other man passed. He could hear the regular thump-thump-thump of leather hitting leather as Blaine resumed punching the boxing bag; his rhythm more controlled than it had been before Finn offered an olive branch. Soft-footed, Kurt moved into the room, his breath catching as his eyes found and feasted on his boyfriend.

Blaine was beautiful – that was a given – but this… oh, God, this was spectacular. This was everything he'd never known he'd wanted, what his deepest, darkest self longed for, what he imagined when his hand crept beneath his pants late at night. This was elemental man, masculinity personified – sweating, grunting, flexing – and Kurt's cock ached as blood rushed through his veins to fill it.

His hands shook as he wiped his sweaty palms on his trousers – probably ruining the fabric - but then Blaine curled his lip and droplets of sweat scattered as they bounced off his brow and Kurt would have given every designer label in his closet to be able to lick those salty beads from Blaine's skin. Never in his wildest fantasies had Kurt thought that the most primal of visions would make him _want_ like this, would make him hard enough to cut diamonds. He'd always considered sex to be sticky and smelly and unsanitary; he never dreamed he'd come to _crave_ the taste of another man's sweat, his skin, his come.

He blinked, jolted out of his thoughts as Blaine delivered one final punch to the bag then stepped back, his chest rising and falling with each rapid, ragged breath. Still unaware he was being observed, Blaine yanked off his gloves then let his hoodie slither down his arms, tossing it aside. Kurt swiped his tongue over his lips as he watched Blaine drag his forearm across his brow, itching to bite and nip at the pale skin on the underside of his arm, to mark it, mark _him_.

Blaine turned to grab a bottle of water and finally saw him. "Hey!" he said, face lighting up and eyes softening as he smiled at Kurt. Something inside Kurt turned to liquid at the sight of that sweet smile and he took a second to wonder how it was possible to fall even more in love with Blaine every time he saw him. Then Blaine lifted the hem of his shirt to wipe his face, revealing his flat, toned stomach with the intriguing trail of dark hair that disappeared beneath the waist band of his loose sweatpants, and Kurt lost what remained of his control.

Surging forward, he gripped Blaine's upper arms, the slick skin slippery against his hands, and walked him back until his back hit the wall. Blaine's eyes were wide with shock, his fingers fluttering against Kurt's forearms.

"What-?"

"Don't speak," Kurt murmured, pressing two fingers to Blaine's mouth. He ducked his head, flicking the tip of his tongue over those lush lips, tracing the seam, before falling gracefully to his knees.

Blaine exhaled sharply, his hand moving to Kurt's shoulder as he swayed. "Kurt, you… we…"

"Shh." Kurt's hands smoothed over Blaine's stomach, fingertips tingling as the muscles tensed beneath them. His hands moved higher under Blaine's shirt, thumbs brushing back and forth over coffee-coloured nipples, bringing them to straining peaks in seconds. He heard a dull thud as Blaine's head tipped back against the wall and he smiled against the knob of Blaine's hip.

He dragged his tongue along the edge of the waistband of Blaine's sweatpants before taking the end of the drawstring between his teeth and tugging purposefully. Blaine hissed, his fingers raking encouragingly through Kurt's hair even as he whispered, "I'm all sweaty…"

"I know," Kurt murmured, his words muffled around the drawstring. He pulled until the neat bow came undone, Blaine's sweatpants immediately slipping lower on his hips. Tight curls peeked above the fabric and Kurt buried his nose in them, breathing deep. Blaine smelled like salt and spice and musk, and Kurt's balls tightened dangerously.

"You smell so good."

A strangled moan escaped from Blaine's mouth and his fingers tightened in Kurt's hair. "We should stop. Someone…_ oh_… someone could see."

Kurt rubbed his cheek along the length of Blaine's shaft. "Do you really want me to stop?" he asked, glancing up through his lashes at Blaine as he gently scraped his teeth over the cotton-covered crown, wetting the already damp fabric with his tongue. He felt a thrill of triumph as Blaine's eyes darkened.

"No." The word shuddered from Blaine's lips then the other man closed his eyes and arched his back in supplication, the head of his swollen cock pushing against the loosened waistband. "No."

His hand shifted to the back of Kurt's neck, the firm pressure there almost enough to bring Kurt off in his trousers. Blaine was reluctant to ask for what he wanted but Kurt had caught him by surprise and want had stomped down his natural recalcitrance. It was exactly what Kurt wanted – to see Blaine lose some of that steady control, to see him shaking apart because of Kurt's lips and teeth and tongue.

He eased the fabric down over Blaine's erection, the sight of the thick length enough to make his mouth go dry. It had come as a surprise how much he loved this, loved sucking cock. He loved the juxtaposition of the satiny skin overlaying hard muscle, the stretch of his mouth around its girth, the weight of it as it lay throbbing on his palate. He loved how the earthy scent filled his nostrils while the salty-sweet precome smeared across his lips, he loved exploring every twitching inch of it, memorising what he did that turned the occasional moan or groan or grunt into a song. He loved the carnality of the act, how it made him feel more vulnerable, more powerful, more alive than anything other than singing had ever had him feel.

Tongue flat against the underside, Kurt licked a wet stripe along the fat vein, feeling the rush of hot blood as Blaine's cock jerked. He followed the ridge of the glans, closing his eyes as the softly curved head rolled across his tongue, leaving a sticky trail of fluid in its wake. The first taste was always the best, his tastebuds tingling as the flavour hit them. His tongue probed the leaking slit at the tip of the flushed crown, his ministrations rewarded with a fresh burst of liquid.

"Kurt. Please?" Blaine begged hoarsely, fingers biting so hard into Kurt's skin that he knew there would be marks that would require carefully applied concealer tomorrow.

Kurt pulled off, watching Blaine blink in confusion and disappointment as he slid one hand out from under Blaine's shirt. He licked his palm, smirking as Blaine's lust-blown eyes followed the path of his tongue with rapt concentration, then curled his fingers around Blaine's hot shaft.

"Fuck!" Blaine hissed then his knees buckled as Kurt took him back into his mouth, sliding down-down-down until the thick nest of hair at the base tickled his nose. "God, Kurt!"

As he dragged his lips back up Blaine's cock, Kurt jacked the shaft, letting his fingers skim over Blaine's tight balls with every downward motion. His tongue swirled around the head, sucking lightly as Blaine's hips bucked. He pressed down again, holding there this time as his tongue worked over the pulsing vein, then pulled back once more, flicking his tongue over the frenulum and getting a guttural groan in return.

Saliva dripped off his chin and it was getting harder to breathe as Blaine lost control; his cock pressing against the soft tissue at the back of Kurt's throat and filling his mouth so perfectly with each increasingly erratic thrust. But being breathless around Blaine wasn't a new sensation. He'd learned to give himself over to the empty lungs, and compressed chest, and so many butterflies flittering about his belly every time Blaine smiled that soft, sweet smile but it was okay because he couldn't breathe without him anymore either.

"Close," whimpered Blaine, fingers knotting in Kurt's short hair. "Oh, God, I… Fuck!"

A flood of thick liquid made Kurt gag and he withdrew until only the tip of Blaine's cock remained in his mouth, letting his boyfriend stripe his tongue with ribbons of come before he swallowed. He gentled his suction until even delicate laps of Blaine's softening prick became too much and Blaine let himself slip from Kurt's swollen lips.

A drop of cooling come sat at the corner of Kurt's mouth and he swiped daintily at it with his thumb then lashing his tongue over the pad of the digit. Blaine groaned and hauled him inelegantly to his feet, crushing their mouths together in a hungry kiss that made Kurt's spine melt.

"I love you," Blaine murmured against Kurt's lips. He swept his tongue over Kurt's then groaned again, twisting until he was pressing Kurt against the wall. "I love you so much."

As he spoke, his hand forced itself between skin and fabric and wrapped around Kurt's dick. "I love you," he said, turning his words into a song, promises and vows whispered into Kurt's mouth with every repetition. He stroked Kurt roughly, grinding his hips against Kurt's thigh as he kissed him senseless. "I love you."

"Blaine!" Kurt had no breath left for declarations, gasping Blaine's name once – reverently, like a benediction - as he came hard and long, soaking his underwear with every hot pulse. His knees wobbled and nerve endings sang as he clung to Blaine's broad shoulders, clenching the straps of his tank top in his fists.

"I love you," Blaine mumbled, his lips trailing across Kurt's jaw before he tucked his face into the curve of his neck.

Kurt leaned into the safety and strength of Blaine's embrace, untangling his fingers from Blaine's shirt so he could wind his arms around his boyfriend's neck. He wanted to say something memorable, to be clever and funny, but all he could manage was a quiet, "I love you too."

Fin.


End file.
